Delicacies
by Crimson Creature Izumi
Summary: Just a short little fic about the. . . relations of Sesshomaru and Rin. Please note that Rin is 20 in this fic. WARNING!HEAVY LEMON! DO NOT ENTER IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ADULT MATERIAL!
1. Chapter 1

Delicacies

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Just to all who get confused, this takes place in modern times, but under the same surcumstances as the show. . . Rin's 20. . .

He moved the chair to the foot of the bed and watched her sleep. The covers were off, the way he liked it, and she was naked; not quite on her side. He was naked too. He lit up a ciggarette and took a long drag. Eyes of golden squinted over the steady streams of smoke and he exhailed.

The woman stirred and turned on her back, legs opening to expose her rosy vagina. A smirk crossed his lips at the realization that she must've not been used to sleepeing with a partner. . . Of course not. . . She moaned and slowly fanned her legs open-and-shut, turning over on her side again.

His errection was returning so he crawled through the mass of sheets back to the sleeping young woman. Steadily he parted her legs and set her on her back before dipping his head into her and lapping at her pussy.

She gasped with a start, eyes shooting open, and uttered his name,

"Sesshomaru"

He slipped a finger into her already wet womanhood in response. She gasped and arched herself further into his mouth and hand. Sesshoumaru pumped his finger in and out of her before adding another and increasing the speed.

Rin screamed in pleasure as she entered her umteenth climax of the night. After he plulled his fingers out, she placed her own fingers inside, liking the feeling of so much cum. She moaned through smiling lips and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled in passion at the site of Rin playing with herself and when she offered him her dripping fingers, he took them greatfully in his mouth. She giggled in response pulling back when he nipped at her fingertips.

Suddenly, his mouth was very dry and he swallowed hard at the trobbing pain between his own legs. Sesshomaru turned Rin to her side and lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder before pushing into her slick entrance.

"Oh," Rin breathed, gripping the sheets

Sesshomaru spoke between pumps,

"You looked. . . so. . . delicious as you slept. . . that I. . . just had to. . . take you, little one"

As the phrase "little one" escaped his lips, Sesshomaru became aware of just _who_ he was screwing, and fell out of rythmn for a moment. His strokes became slow and uncertain, untill:

"Mmmmnn, Sesshomaru. . . Do-on't stop _now_"

And he sped up. So much that, in a moment's time, he was slamming in and out of her like a mad man. She was barley able to catch her breath to moan as she came. Still he ravenged her, stripping himself of any speculation of who the young woman benieth him was, untill finally he came; with all the force of a stunami, filling her with his scorching seed.

After a few more pumps of reassurance, he pulled out, letting their cum ooze onto the sheets. His face was completely dissarray; mouth gaping for air, eyes glazed wide, and sweat leaking from his temples. With a final gasp, Sesshomaru composed himself into a half-hearted smile and kissed Rin on the forehead before situating himself on the edge of the bed.

Part of him was still posessed and wanted to fuck her once more, part of him felt dirty _for_ fucking her, and the other part just wanted a ciggarette. He chose the easiest part for now, shoving his hormones and guilt in a box, and lit another cig.

As he was taking his third drag, he felt Rin's arms come around his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Sesshy?"

He shugged her off, "I told you not to call me that"

She looked a little upset and came around to face him.

"What," she said, " You fuck me and now you dismiss me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her outraged face and shook his head,

"No," he said, " You know I wouldn't do you like that"

"Then how _are_ you going to do me?" she exclaimed, "Front or back, because I felling pretty low at this point"

"Shut up, Rin," said Sesshomaru, "Sit there"

Rin sat in the big chair facing the bed. She never understood him and she probably never would, but she never knew Sesshomaru to get all "changy" with his emotions. . . Ususally he just stuck with one and was done for the day.

"So what's wrong"

"I feel like a petifile"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb,Rin"

"I'm twenty years old, kun"

"I called you 'little one' "

". . .oh. . ." she responded, "I don't mind, you always use to"

Sesshomaru put out his ciggarette and started putting on his clothes. When he was finished he walked out of the bedroom door and out of Rin's apartment.

Rin sat on the bed, naked. She stared at the door after Sesshomaru and knew he wouldn't be comming back. . . not to fuck at least. It didn't really surprise her, though. Living with him for so many years had made her immune to surprises.

She knew she was pregnant this time and smiled. . . Sesshomaru wasn't comming to fuck next time or ever. . . he was comming to make love.

"Sesshoumaru," she said to no one, "You're a strange guy"

* * *

A/N: Yes it was a bit OOC. . . Hell, I went crazy! But what's for? I jumped around a bit on Sesshomaru's feelings, I know. . . FLAMES WELCOME! They will be used to keep the Crimson Creature warm at night. 

Izumi


	2. Chapter 2

Delicacies

Disclaimer: checks watch Still don't own Inuyasha. . .

A/N: Well, I decided to create a second chapter to make up for the lack of detail in the first part. On with the story!

Sesshonaru tied his long silver hair into a loose ponytail at the back of his head,his bangs hanging just above his eyelashes. It was thursday and an hour before he was off for the day. He leaned over his laptop and started copying the last stack of files on his desk into it.

When he got home, Sesshomaru decided a shower was most appropriate. He had had a long and boring day and needed desprately to wash the feeling of it away before it stuck.

He let the soap, water, and all the other things run over his finely toned body and down the drain. He leaned forward, hands on either side of the shower head, and let the water run over his boundless tresses, turning them a wonderfly deep gray.

Sesshomaru sighed with the recollection of a particularly annoying incident the day had offered.

- Flashback -

_Sesshomaru was walking up the busy street to his office building when he passed a group of juveniles in a nearby ally._

_"Cut your hair, fag!" shouted the tallest one, wearing a sports jersy_

_Sesshomaru made his way throught the wave of people back to where the boys stood in the ally. He set his brief case down and cleared the space between himself and the "leader" with a swift punch to the gut. _

_The boy dropped to his knees and coughed up a fair amount of blood. Sesshomaru straightened up and turned to the rest of the group without a word._

_They all looked terrified and one of them, a short one with lots of piercings, put his hands up and said,_

_"Hey man, chill!"_

_With that said, one picked up their partner and they all ran down the ally and out of sight._

- Flashback End -

Sesshomaru never liked being called a "fag". Hell _no_ straight man liked being called a fag!Even an actual homosexual would find it offensive. Just because he preferred to keep his hair long didn't mean anything. At least he knew who he was, unlike the delinquents in the ally pretending to be tough.

He blew water from his lips and pushed the thought from his head once and for all. He reached for a bottle of shampoo and stood back from the water long enough to empty it into his hair and lather. After he rinsed his hair Sesshomaru turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom.

The fresh blast of air that awaited him outside the bathroom was refreshing. He was making his way to his room when he heard a sound come from the living room. Furrowing his eyebrows, he quietly crept to the origin of the sound

As he came around the corner he noticed Rin dusting off her backside, head turned down to the side.

"That's called breaking an entry," he said, blandly

She jumped and tuned to him fully, "I-I, uuh"

"It's illegal"

"You see I-"

"You could be arrested"

She frowned, "Kun, that's not very nice"

"It's "not nice" to break into people's houses"

Before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru had a seat on the couch. He sat with his arms crossed and his legs open, obviously forgetting or just not caring that he was wearing only a towel.

Rin's eyes wandered to the exposed member between his legs and bit her bottom lip. She eventually took her eyes off of it and looked into Sesshomaru's face. She loved when his hair was wet because no matter how mean he tried to appear, he always looked so innocent. She smiled and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I needed to talk with you"

"How did you get in here?"

"The window-but that's not import-"

"The. . .Window. . ."

"Yeah, but Sesshy- I mean Sesshomaru," She corrected, "I'm, uh. . ."

He unfolded his arms, "Yes?"

She walked over to him and sat on her knees between his legs, placing her hands on his tighs, as she did when she was younger and wanted something from him.

"I'm prenahamf," she mumbeled the last part

He frowned, "You know I couldn't hear that"

She grabbed one of his hands,twining her fingers in his, and after a very long pause she said,

"I'm. . . Pregnant. . ."

Sesshomaru's eyes clouded and he didn't say anything for a long moment untill Rin spoke.

"It's yours Sessomaru," she said, having seen too many movies in which that man says 'Well it ain't mine' or something along thoes lines.

A warm expression came over his face, "I know," she said

Rin squeezed his hand, "So?"

He looked down into Rin's chocolate orbs, hopeful and wide, waiting for his answer, if any.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just looked at her for a while. She had grown into such a beautiful woman. Silky black hair framed a peach face. Her lips were full cherries that sat below the cute up-turned nose she had always had and large heavily lashed eyes.

He leaned into her and kissed thoes lips so lightly it could barley be counted as a kiss. With his free hand he then cupped her chin and crushed his lips to hers to make up for the last.

Rin smiled against him and broke the kiss abruptly, undoing his towel so he sat naked. Sesshomaru obsereved her as she took his member into her hand, her mouth covering the tip and licking the head.

He grunted and ran his hands through her dark hair, gripping the back and lightly pushing her head down. She obliged and took him fully into her mouth.

As she sucked, Sesshomaru let his hands wander down her sides and gripped her plump bottom through the tight black jeans she wore. From there he brought his hands up to her full breast in all their C-cup glory through her white T'-shirt.

When he came, Rin swallowed all of it, filling her stomach with him. She watched him with his eyes closed inhailing deeply and exhaliing deeply before opening them again. She smiled and stood up breifly to remove her pants, working them over her hips and discarding them along with her panties.

She situated herself above him and slid into his already hard member. She rolled her head from side to side while getting used to his size, gradually sliding deeper. She moaned and took him in completely.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, ahh"

As she bucked against his member, Sesshomaru reached benieth Rin's shirt, unbuckled her bra, and lifted her tight shirt just above her breast. He removed the bra and watched her breasts bounce around on her chest.

Licking his lips, Sesshomaru took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and nibbling the sensitive flesh of her areola. When he felt her walls clench around him he painfully pulled out and switched possitions. He placed her on her knees, arms resting on the couch cusions, and he entered her vagina from the back.

Rin braced herself against the blue cusions. She knew he was going to give her all he had.

At first, Sesshomaru was painfully slow, pulling all the way out and slipping slowly all the way back in. Then he rocked into her faster, faster, faster untill he was eventually slamming in with insane speed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. And then a scream of passion followed by a long grunt sighnalled their greatest climax ever.

They stayed in the same possition for a moment; Rin collapsed against the couch and Sesshomaru on his knees with his head back, nails embedded into the tender flesh of Rin's lower back.

Finally, Sesshomaru pulled out, his cock coated with both of their cum. He turned Rin over and pulled her onto the couch ontop of him.

"What shall we name it"

"Mmm. . .Anastacia"

"And if it's a boy"

". . ."

Sesshomaru looked down at her through half lidded eyes. She was already asleep. He looked at the ceiling and thought.

_If it is a boy I think. . . Jake . . .would be nice. . . _

As he drifted off to sleep thoughts of an old friend came to mind. Rin was twelve years old, running through a field of flowers, Jake chasing after her in his old age, fretting about some childish prank she had played on him.

. . .Jake on his death bed. . .

. . . Sleep . . .

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I changed Jaken's name to Jake. I figured Jaken would be a very odd name for a kid in modern times, so I really had no choice. I hope you all liked this one too. Please R&R . . . 


End file.
